Sinner's Complex
by SallySorrell
Summary: This was just something new to add to her list. And, if anyone asked, she could just tear it up. She could lie about it, too. Ryan/Sharpay oneshot, more if requested.


**Sinner's Complex: "On My List"  
**

*****  
**

It was just something else to add to her sprawling list. And, once a list gets so long, who bothers counting anymore? This would surely be overlooked.

If it was not, she had the power to stop whatever arose.

A new, glamorous offense rolled to the front of Sharpay's mind, as she sat, folded over, on her bed.

Over her lifetime, she had accumulated a record-amount of sins. (But again, who bothers counting?) The one she pondered now could not be any worse. It _would _not be any worse.

Sins were just her lifestyle. She had grown up being forced into them.

She had lied about just about everything in existence. Originally, she did this only to benefit herself or her safety. After awhile, it turned into a form of entertainment. It was terribly amusing to watch her brother stammer to improvise an excuse, knowing the truth could never save him. She especially loved when her parents or teachers fixed things that were not even broken in the first place. Lying eventually lost its draw, and it became only habit.

When she was younger, a common sin was pushing her brother. Mentally or physically, it did not matter. Sharpay enjoyed shoving Ryan out of his seat, because he would let her. If he were to fight back, both parents would take Sharpay's side at once. Not worth it, in his mind. She loved getting into his mind. She had that power, being his twin. As hard as he tried, he couldn't put a mask on any of his thoughts or emotions. Sharpay learned to read his face before she learned to read words. This would torment him, until he kept his eyes to the ground. She had brought him to tears on several occasions when they were young, just by staring at him.

Also on her list was the enslavement of her brother. Ryan belonged to her and her_ only_.

She could ask him to do anything, and he would do it out of fear or admiration. She chose not to distinguish which. Sharpay never allowed him to attend a dance or assembly without her. All their classes matched, just in case she needed his assistance. And because she couldn't let him offer it to someone else. Not without her permission. Everything he did was supervised. That is no understatement.

Her personal favorite was just being... evil. She would stare at a rule until it shattered, all by itself. Defiance was her favorite word. She liked to take over the actions of others, and manipulate them to fit her own agenda. Talking others into sinning was another favorite, especially if it was done for her benefit.

Every day of her existence was a gruesome parade. Sure, she could have been nice, considerate, honest, loyal, or anything else that society applauds. Instead, she lived the lie of an actress, applauded by crowds, for being someone she wasn't. She would put on a new face every day, as she applied her makeup. Her emotions and expressions could be changed like clothes. Not ever her face told the truth. She could be dying, but smiling to the rest of the world.

What was this one little sin, in comparison to all of that?

She didn't even think twice as she patted the empty bed beside her, grinning slyly to herself.

One lie couldn't hurt him.

He hadn't done anything wrong. Ever. Sharpay was absolutely positive of that, being able to read his mind and all. He was perfect. He _looked_ perfect, too.

Every day, he strived to hold the door, pick things up, greet everyone he passed… all the simple things that Sharpay lacked. He didn't lie, even on the occasions Sharpay pushed him into a figurative corner. He would eventually stammer out the truth, whether it helped him or not. Ryan was courteous to his teachers, and even to Sharpay. Surely that meant something.

One little sin could be overlooked, right? Her massive list would cover up its importance.

Ryan had fallen into every trap that she set, almost willingly.

But if Sharpay said something was okay, then it certainly was. It had to be.

She was the expert, and the master, and his _sister_. She was superior, and she was an evil, twisted genius. For a short time, he loved that about her.

"Shar... I'm not sure about this..." he called, his voice quiet and broken. He was near tears because she was staring at him again. Her shirt dangled from her shoulders. The collar hung well below her neckline, as she sat with her legs propped in front of her.

"Oh _please_." she said sarcastically.

He still looked unsure. That wasn't really a request, but an insult.

Sharpay persisted, watching his eyes dart nervously from side to side.

"We can't get in any trouble," she assured him, moving aside. This was a lie.

He inched toward her, drawn there by some unknown force.

Maybe she was right. She _had _to be right; she always was. Ryan sat down, comfortable again. How would anyone even find out?

She leapt into his mind and found this question.

"As long as you don't say anything…" she told him.

They could just go to school the next day wearing the same faces they wore every day. No one would detect a difference. Sharpay was well-respected, which some confused with feared. They would say nothing on the subject.

But this would be pursued by more lies, from both of them, more of their charades and more of her being… evil.

Shaking, Ryan fell to her side.

Everything would be fine. As long as he followed her orders, lied about it, pretended it never occurred.

Sharpay made a mental note of this, adding it to her list.

As he leaned over to kiss her, this list in her mind was shredded.

Just another sin...

And she loved it. She loved him.

* * *

**Author's note: So... just a new Rypay piece. I've had the idea in my head for awhile, and it turned out a lot differently than I expected. Hope you like it. Any thoughts, anybody?**


End file.
